wearehumanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Humanity
Humanity Map Cities Consciousness Space Technologies Apps Devices Empower Internet Philosophies Welcome to Humanity Welcome To The Home Of The Human Race. www.Humanity.global The Future Belongs To Us All! About Humanity The Human Race. "I love how our Wiki, under the About Humanity subheading, simply says The Human Race. I absolutely LOVE that. I think that says more than PAGES of content! Think it through.. What IS Humanity? The Human Race.. Nothing more.. What IS this Facebook chat? This is a Facebook chat started about a six-year-old project to essentially provide an "administration department" for the Human Race. A "customer support" wing, if you will.. :) You see, if you think about it - we don't really have anything like that at the moment. There is no number you can call, so to speak, to contact the Human Race. Who represents the people of Earth? Who empowers them and funds them and brings them together? Through which mechanism do they decide how to move the species forward; how do they decide on, plan and carry out large species-wide projects? How do they resolve conflicts? How do they collaborate together toward common goals, and act effectively - not talk but ACT, for the first time in the history of Humanity - actually ACT - to achieve world peace, universal prosperity and the other shared goals and dreams of humankind. Who does all of those things and more? WE do. Humanity. The Human Race. Who governs Humanity? Humanity governs Humanity. YOU govern YOU. WE govern OURSELVES. WE represent OURSELVES. WE economically empower OURSELVES. WE plan the grand species-wide projects, and WE carry them out. It is simply WE - Humanity - The Human Race - do you see?.. :)" = August 9, 2017 - Facebook Humanity Chat = News #Current Focus: Consciousness. Earth. Tech. Space. # Welcome to Year 8! # Humanity Internet Beta 2 & Apps Coming! Summary (NEW!) *Audio: Humanity Introduction - In Depth 1 Hour Audio Introduction To Humanity (NEW!) *Text: Frequently Asked Questions - 2015 Q&A Covering Humanity Technologies Only. New Update Soon! *Video: Humanity Internet Walkthrough - 10 Minute Video Inside Humanity Internet Beta 1! *Video: Introducing Humanity - Quick 3 Minute Video Introduction *Wiki: Humanity Internet, Humanity Cities, Humanity Space - Main Projects Information *www.Humanity.global - Official Site! *WeAreHumanity.Wikia.com - You Are Here :) *SoundCloud.com/WeAreHumanity (NEW!) *￼YouTube *￼LinkedIn *Facebook.com/ThisIsHuman *Twitter.com/ThisIsHuman *Reddit.com/r/ThisIsHuman *Reddit.com/r/DiscussHuman *Reddit.com/r/SpiritualHuman *Instagram.com/Humanity.Inc *OurBirth.Tumblr.com Finances (NEW!) Upcoming Expenses *$1,000USD: Server + Mobile API + Golang / PostgreSQL Backend Beta 2 Upgrade. For Humanity Internet by Humanity Technologies Inc. *$1,000USD: Angular 2 Frontend + iOS & Android Mobile Apps. For Humanity Internet by Humanity Technologies Inc. Policy (NEW!) Humanity Policy v0.045 Updated 1/21/2016 8:33pm EST. New Update Soon! Timeline (NEW!) *2011: Humanity Internet Development Commenced *2012: Humanity Empower Development Commenced *1/25/2014: Universal Ownership Idea Commenced - Humanity Is Born! *12/13/2014: Humanity Technologies Inc. Registered! *2015: Humanity Internet Launched! *2015: Humanity Space Commenced! *2015: Humanity Cities Commenced! *8/30/2017: Humanity Cities Circle 1 Design *9/7/2017: HUMANITY INTERNET BETA 2 & IOS & ANDROID MOBILE APPS FULLY FUNDED! COMING THIS MONTH! Wiki Contents *[[Humanity|'Info']] **Humanity **Charity **Map **Philosophies ** ** *[[Humanity|'Civilization']] **Cities (UPDATED!) **Democracy **Currency **Banking **Economy *'Technologies' **Internet **AI **Robotics **Transport **Space ***Resources (NEW!) ***Colonization *[[Humanity Mobile Apps|'Services']] **Discover **Touch **Explore ***Live ***Ride ***Taste ***Fly **Play **Learn **Grow **Change **Empower ***Crowdfund ***Crowdprize ***Crowdgoal ***Crowdsource **Trade *[[Devices|'Devices']] **Phones **Tablets **TVs **Headsets **Headphones **Smartwatches **Contacts *'Studio' **Film **Music **Game Map (NEW!) View more at Map of Humanity - updated July 31 2017! Picture Gallery Humanity.jpg Map Of Humanity (July 31 2017).png Humanity Technologies Summary (2015).jpg Humanity Internet.jpg Humanity Mobile App.jpg User Tab of Main Menu on Humanity Internet Beta 2.png Humanity Internet - Empower Crowdfunding - Discover Grid.jpg Humanity Cities.jpg How It Works.jpg WEARETHE100PERCENT.jpg Videos Pictures Latest Activity Category:Browse